


Gasoline

by fancy_hat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Post volume 1 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancy_hat/pseuds/fancy_hat
Summary: A whole quarter has been destroyed by an explosion and the only suspect appears to be Roman Torchwick, wanted and way too good looking criminal. Of course he claims to be innocent.While general Ironwood is driven mad by his worries - his friends were living in the quarter! - Winter Schnee wonders if Torchwick actually is telling the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of three short prompts playing in Vale (probably an alternative timeline to RWBY volume 2). I was listening to "Don´t threaten me with a good time" by Panic at the Disco when I made those up, so that´s what you can expect ;)  
> Comments are welcome! <3

“Um, I didn´t do it!!!“

 

A whole quarter lay in ruins and all what was left were a stolen helicopter, hanging mid-air above the area of destruction, and its crew, consisting of a single man with a fancy hat.

 

“Deactivate your weapons and surrender!”, belled general Ironwood in the communicator of his own aircraft.

He was so going to tear Roman Torchwick to shreds this time!

 

Only two month earlier the master thief, successful mobster, casino owner and blasted show-off had somehow managed to flee from Vale´s finest prison.

The charge had actually been a minor one: the theft of a moped. Why ever Torchwick hadn´t thought about covering THAT up. The other countless crimes the young man had undoubtedly committed could not be proven. Not yet! The general had made that a priority three on his list, with number two being “guaranteeing the safety in Atlas” and one saying “keep the world at peace”.

 

Winter Schnee threw a questioning look at Ironwood and the tall black-haired man nodded.   
“Go get him.”

“Yes, sir. Will be a pleasure”, responded the woman and gave two officer a quick sign to accompany her. It was Roman Torchwick after all.

 

A few minutes later the wanted criminal was dragged in by the officers. Winter followed close behind, her weapon steadily directed at Torchwick´s back.

“Seriously, you need to believe me, this time I am as innocent as a dove!”, ranted the ginger with the fancy hat. “I mean, an explosion?! Ok, that´s exactly my style, but I´d rather target a place which is reeeally important. Like the schools or… Anyway, somebody must have framed me! It´s a scheme to distract you from…”

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

Ironwood´s voice had the effect of a massive wave, which silenced the whole room at once and made several officers, not including Winter, flinch. Torchwick winced and desperately tried to weasel his wrists out of the tight grasp the guards held him in.

 

As Ironwood towered up before his prisoner, Winter witnessed how Torchwick´s usually indestructible mask of overconfident demeanour broke. His green eyes went wide in shock and he pressed into his guards, as if they could save him from the inevitable wrath that was about to hit him.

 

“Who do you think you are?!”, yelled Ironwood and grabbed Torchwick by the throat, easily lifting the smaller man up several inches. “There were innocent people living down there! And you killed them!”  


“I really didn´t do it”, insisted the ginger, his voice feebly.

 

`Wrong move´, thought Winter and almost pitied the man. Gainsaying wouldn´t get Torchwick anywhere now. Instead the general exploded with fury.

 

“You are a murderer!”, spat Ironwood. Torchwick´s feet were dangling about two inches above the ground helplessly.

“Who do you think is going to believe a single word from your mouth, after what you did today?!”

 

The criminal desperately tried to remove the hand from his throat, which mercilessly kept him in place.

“But I-I am i-innocent…”, stuttered the ginger and Ironwood just snapped.

He punched Torchwick straight in the face with his free right hand.

 

The cracking sound that was to be heard made Winter gasp. She was one of the few people, who knew about the robotic prosthetics. And that being hit by them wasn´t exactly pleasant.

Most of the officers simply stood there and watched with immobile faces.

 

“Don´t you dare to speak of innocence again!”

 Ironwood was apparently beyond himself. He had had friends in the quarter. Hopefully they had made it out alive… If not… Torchwick would pay for this!!!

 

Another hit to the head and the once fabulous crime boss was reduced to a whimpering mess.

“P-please… stop…”

 

With a disgusted noise Ironwood let go and the ginger collapsed. His black hat with the red ribbon and the grey feather rolled over the floor and landed right before Winter´s boots.

 

“I´m sorry!”, cried Torchwick, desperately covering his face with his hands. His nose was bleeding and his fingers had started shaking uncontrollably. Not speaking of the headache the hit must have caused.

“…was… the w-wrong bag… I´m so sorry.”

Blood was dripping over his chin, leaving ugly red dots on his white coat.

Now that piece of cloth was ruined.

 

Ironwood took the sentence as his cue to continue the `interrogation´.

“So you admit it?!”

“N-no!!!”

 

A vicious kick landed in Torchwick´s side. Another crack and a yelp were to be heard. Winter shook her head. That likely had been a few ribs.

 

“General, a word please.”

All eyes darted to her.

“Now!”

 

While the guards kept an eye on their prisoner, Winter led Ironwood out of the room.

 

“What is it, Schnee?”, asked the general. He really seemed pissed.

“Torchwick isn´t lying. He´s innocent indeed.”

 

Her employee clenched his fists. “Do you have proof of that reckless assumption?”

Winter threw him a deep look.

It was unjust how he treated their prisoner, and they both knew it. Though none of them was pitying Torchwick. That man had it coming.

 

“The suspect did surrender without a fight”, explained Winter, “he mentioned a bag and right now he is panicking. Let me speak to him, sir. I know I can find out the truth.”

 

Ironwood thought about her suggestion for a moment.

“Fine. You have one hour.”

 

Daring to add a more personal statement, Winter reached out and placed a hand on Ironwood´s shoulder.

“They are fine, James. I´m sure they got away in time.”

 

“The investigation is still running”, he simply replied. “Thanks Winter. And now get that bastard talking!”

 

As they returned to the commando centre, Torchwick was still lying on the floor, holding his chest, weeping silently.

Damn, they´d need a medic. Winter gave the necessary orders.

She picked up the bowler hat and eyed it for a moment. It actually was a surprise that she found Torchwick not guilty this time.

 

“Put him in room C7”, she decided. “I´ll be there in a minute.”

 

Ironwood had turned away, staring at his screen, impatiently awaiting the results, if his friends were well and unharmed or…

 

Whatever Winter wanted from Torchwick, she needed to get it fast.

Because in case the general´s friends had been killed, the criminal was going to have a very hard time.

 

 

 


End file.
